Leviathan Proportions
by Dagwen of Mirkwood
Summary: Orchid (fem!Harry) has had a difficult life ever since a mysterious accident that left her...not quite human. At twenty-three, she leaves her home and boyfriend to pursue the one responsible...Count Dracula. But there's more to this than what meets the eye... Established Orchid/Percy, possible future Orchid/Dracula. Not your normal xover, but please give it a try!
1. Transylvanian Flight

**Welcome, one and all, to my next fanfic - Leviathan Proportions! And first off...no, this is not your conventional HP crossover. It isn't, "Harry is adopted by (character)" or "Harry runs away after everyone betrays him and finds (character)." I won't spoil any more of the story, but be prepared and have an open mind.**

 **Credits for the idea of fem!Harry's...** _ **condition**_ **go to DragonFyre400 from their story** _ **A Dragon's Destiny.**_ **I don't mean to steal their content ideas, but I absolutely fell in love with the concept.**

* * *

 _Chapter One: Transylvanian Flight_

" _Orchid!_ Orchid, I'm telling you, it's a bad idea. _Please_ don't do this... _please._ " Orchid heaved a sigh as the distinctive _click_ of her cloak being clasped into place magnified tenfold in the sudden silence. She looked up, green eyes glowing unnaturally without any light around, and frowned at Percy Weasley. The redhead looked pleading, even if he was staring into the nothingness to Orchid's right. She was already in the doorway, warped form hidden by her heavy traveling cloak and her wand stowed away in the cloak's pocket.

"Perce, I _have_ to do this. You saw the records, as clearly as I did. I _know_ who's to blame for the living _hell_ I went through because of _this._ " She gestured angrily at her twisted legs, the only thing the cloak couldn't hide. Her femurs were half as long as they should have been, half-bent at the knees most of the time, and the height she'd lost through the mutation was made up for by the length of her feet and the fact she stood almost on her toes out of habit. She was still short, however - and very funny looking. That wasn't even counting the massive, membranous appendages that had grown from her shoulder blades.

" _That's why you can't go!_ " Orchid's eyes widened in shock, the appendages beneath her cloak shifting uneasily. Percy looked surprised at his shout as well, jaw hanging loose and distress written plainly on his face. "I...I'm sorry, Flower, I didn't mean to...I don't want you to get hurt." The wizard bowed his head and backed away a couple of steps, mind seamlessly falling into the couple of years he'd spent at Hogwarts with the twisted witch. Look down, give her space, or bad things would happen.

"Percy, look at me." He barely controlled his instinct to run as he realized his girlfriend had moved silently across the floor and was standing right in front of him, expression soft. "Really look at me. Beyond Orchid Potter. _What_ am I, Perce?"

Percy looked torn, glancing up briefly at Orchid. Her hood was down, showing the ridge of bone-white spines that started a little before her hairline as little bumps and grew into razor sharp rises two or three inches in height closer to the back if her head. He knew they traveled all the way down to the small of her back from the pictures of the Triwizard Tournament. He knew about the leathery, nightmarish wings, a dark red like dried blood, that she kept folded against her back so tightly they looked like a demented cloak. He knew so many different names she had been called when her appearance came to light at Hogwarts. Most of them weren't nice. Most of the others were insensitive.

"Something we've never seen before." He didn't dare to speak above a whisper. He still remembered what had happened the first time someone dared to call her "Smaug" out loud. That half blood Ravenclaw hadn't stood without a crutch for weeks, even with magic. This particular label was what he'd heard the Minister say when Orchid spontaneously learned to fly in her fifth year, a blur of deep indigo and black before she latched on to Ron as he fell, slowing his descent.

A faint warble met his words and he almost melted in relief as Orchid leaned into him, her wings cupping his shoulders. Hope crept into his heart as he lightly held her close to him, and then she whispered in his ear, "Then you know that I can handle this. He won't even know what hit him, because there's nothing else like me."

He held on tighter as she started to draw away, her muscles coiled to throw her out if the door and into the crisp night air. "At least let me come with you. You only just now started learning what you're capable of. If something goes wrong, I can help, give you time to recover."

"...no. I'm sorry, Perce. This is my problem, and I'm going to deal with it."

And then she was gone, her sudden retreat leaving Percy standing alone in a gust of wind. The claws that adorned each of her big toes clacked hard against the stone floor as she ran for the door, and then there was silence as her feet met the rain-softened earth. The last Percy heard of her was the soft _thwap_ of her wings carrying her into the sky, pushed up by the breeze.

* * *

"Incoming!" The tall, pale man barely managed to leap out of the way, even with his incredible speed and agility, as close to a dozen wolf pups raced by him, converging on a nearby couch with one mind. He covered his face with one hand as stuffing flew into the air, along with bits of dark fabric and wood.

"Where is Wayne _this_ time? This is the fifth couch I've had to replace in a week, and I would rather it be the last." Dracula looked around, searching simultaneously for the wolfman and for whoever was in charge of the pups at the moment. He didn't see a trace of either Wanda or Wayne, but Frank was stumbling tiredly towards him, holding tightly onto another pup that was trying to escape and join the destructive pack.

"Sorry, Drac. He and Wanda wanted to be alone for a few hours, and Eunice and I thought that we could handle the pups...wow, we were wrong." Frankenstein readjusted his grip on the pup in his arms, the tiny creature now howling in an ear-splitting pitch that caught the attention of the others. "Uh...they split up pretty fast. Eunice went after the other half, and I've got these guys. Hopefully."

"Gah! _Wayne!_ Doesn't he understand that his and Wanda's _alone time_ leads to this?!" He gestured to the pups, most of which had decided to gang up on an unfortunate monster carrying a plate of sandwiches. "The number of pups _doubles_ every year! Has anyone ever explained to him where babies come from?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pretty sure. No idea why he keeps getting himself into this mess." With that, Frank lumbered off after the pack, which looked dangerously close to splitting in half and making his job harder. Dracula turned, drifting towards the stairs. He had important matters to see to.

" _Housekeeping!_ " The witches had the couch mess completely vanished by the time he reached the top of the stairs.

The important matters, however, were not as important as he'd led himself to believe. Checking for cracks in the floors and ceilings - he'd done that every Monday and Thursday for the past four months, there was never any damage. Closing the shutters before dawn - slightly more important, but he was the only monster with a particular aversion to sunlight and he was always in his room and drifting off to sleep by the time the sun rose. Repeatedly checking for any messages from Mavis and Jonathan… That was more of a nervous habit, one that was growing to rule his life.

It wasn't that he didn't trust the two (okay, maybe he distrusted them just a bit), it was that Mavis had never been so far from home, and she was with a _hum-_ he stopped himself. He couldn't keep calling Johnny human like that. Yes, the boy was a human, but he didn't deserve to have that pinned to him like a name tag. Besides...he might not be human for much longer. Might not be human right at that moment. According to Mavis' last letter, they'd found an old Italian vampire who'd claimed to be an expert at changing people, and Jonathan wanted very much to accept the offer so that he wouldn't be so out of place with his future family.

Drac sighed and sped his walk a little. He wanted to check on the meals and arrangements for the non-nocturnal monsters before he retired for the day. For some reason, in the late autumn, the number of daylight monsters almost tripled. It was a strange little mystery that entertained him year after year. He could already hear the influx of voices in the lobby, including the playful jabber of the fairies. Ugh. They never failed to arrive, no matter how much he wished his hotel to be rid of their squeaky voices and practical jokes.

This time, however, they sounded anxious.

He didn't pay attention to them. The last time they'd arrived, they'd been thoroughly distraught over leaving one of their dresses at home, and kept getting upset when flower nectar and berries failed to make an appearance on the buffet tables when they wanted them. He drifted past to the kitchens, and a quick, curt talk with Quasimodo confirmed that the special diet for the new visitors was ready to be served. Satisfied, Dracula walked leisurely back to his room.

At sunset, he was woken by a frantic pounding on his door. Alarmed, he zipped out of his coffin and practically flew across the room, a quick snap of his fingers making him presentable as he opened the door. He forced himself to not flinch back as he was met with a pair of glasses bobbing up and down in midair.

"Griffin, what is it? What happened?" He leaned forward intently, eyes wide and muscles poised to run. The invisible man replied immediately.

"Hey, Drac, I just heard one of the fairies talking -"

"Fairies! They never have anything positive to say. Let me guess - not enough of a certain color of flower in the garden?" Drac scowled in annoyance. "I could have slept a lot longer."

Griffin groaned in annoyance. "It's not something _dumb,_ Drac! I heard them talking about a new monster! Even a few other guests saw it - _like nothing they've ever seen,_ that's what they described it as! I figured you'd want to _know_ because apparently they're brand new to the whole monster gig."

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity, and then Dracula took off down the hall. "I need a description and a location. A new monster…" His head was spinning. He hadn't faced the prospect of a new monster for almost fifteen years. Not since he'd found a little seven year old human girl hiding in the forest, convulsing in pain as her bones warped and changed along with her brain and insides. Not since that little girl had been forcibly taken from his hotel by a team of peculiar humans who claimed to be _rescuing_ her.

"Uh...the only thing that's stayed the same in the different accounts is that it has wings. I've heard that its northeast of here, though. No idea how far."

"Griffin, please tell Frank to keep everything running while I'm gone." Drac stepped up onto a windowsill, throwing open the shutters as the last rays of sunlight vanished from the sky.

"What, you don't trust _me_ to manage the hotel?!" Griffin sounded outraged and offended. Drac looked back at him, calculating, reconsidering.

"...no, I don't." Then he jumped from the window, transforming into a bat and flying away before he hit the ground.

* * *

 **Weird, huh? It wouldn't leave me alone, though, so...**


	2. Welcome Mat

_Chapter Two: Welcome Mat_

* * *

Orchid sailed silently through the night air, hoping her black scales shielded her from detection well enough. It was hard to avoid being seen when you were a girl with a twelve foot wingspan and a long, muscly tail covered in spines that, for the most part, laid flat against her scales. There was a particularly strong gust of wind and she rose willingly with it, hoping to catch sight of her quarry. A small part of her whispered doubt, that it had been fifteen years, almost to the day, since she'd been rescued from the ancient castle by Kingsley, a newly recruited Auror at the time. Maybe the _beast_ that had warped her being wasn't even around any more…

Then she caught movement in the trees below, and she rocked back, curling her tail underneath her as she hovered, panting and straining from the effort of flapping her wings hard enough to keep her airborne. Her eyes swept the night warily, a part of her brain flinching at the thunderous noise her wings were making as the wind buffeted them. _There!_

She let herself relax. A deer. It was just a deer. It had probably smelt her predatory scent - which was somewhat similar to an Antipodian Opaleye, according to the specialized Healers who'd taken care of her - and bolted out of instinct. It wouldn't be the first time. She was responsible for many an MIA familiar at Hogwarts before she graduated six years before.

She sailed on, dipping lower until she was cruising over the trees, swaying back and forth with the restless breeze. Transylvania was beautiful at night - that was never mentioned in History of Magic when they covered the infamous place. Professor Binns had emphasized the danger, and importance that they never be caught outside after dark. He never once alluded to how the forest turned the brightest silver under the moon, and how the stars shone brighter than any others she'd seen in her lifetime. She could almost live here. Almost. She didn't want to live so close to the bane of her existence.

Speaking of which...what had that noise been, just now? She flared her wings again, this time alighting as silently as possible in the branches of a tree. She winced as there was still a very audible crunch and scratch of her feet and claws connecting to the bark. She ducked her head, baring her sharpened teeth in a grimace as her eyes darted around. Nothing else moved. She'd been sure that she'd heard another, smaller set of wings in the night.

She growled at her own stupidity, lashing her tail loudly against the tree she was perched in, as she realized - _she'd trapped herself under the canopy._ Sharp stings came from the scratches that now adorned her body after gliding through the branches, and there wasn't near enough room for her to spread her wings and ascend. Angry at her unbelievable mistake, she dropped down from the tree and slunk through the shadows, searching for a way back into the sky. Her eyes narrowed as none presented themselves.

"Hello?"

She whipped around faster than any human would be capable of, raising her onyx wings defensively as she peeled back her lips to reveal a mouth full of razor teeth. Her eyes glowed brighter, and she felt the uncomfortable sensation of a fire igniting in her lungs, ready to be expelled.

The man standing in the shadow of the tree was clearly not human, nor was he unfamiliar. Orchid lowered onto all fours, growling in warning as her tail curled around her flank. The vampire looked uneasy, a bit scared even, but there was an undertone of...gentleness? Orchid shook her head, another growl ripping from her throat, telling him: " _Back off."_

She recognized him easily enough from History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts as well. There hadn't been any actual pictures, seeing as vampires didn't show up on film, but some artists with a keen eye and good - _very good_ \- memory had painted him, and she'd seen each portrait, whether careless as a student at Hogwarts or vengeful in the past few weeks as she sized up her odds against the Prince of Darkness. He didn't look as angry or high-strung now as he did in the paintings, in fact he seemed almost human, but Orchid wasn't fooled. She felt sharp, pure pain blare through her veins as she let the fire grow, consuming all the oxygen in her body. She couldn't hold her breath for much longer. Her vision was going black.

Dracula had jumped back when her throat started turning red, glowing with the fire building up inside. A distinctive hiss filled the air as it grew and grew, and then his wits seemed to return.

"Stop!" In a panic at the sudden command, Orchid rocked back onto her legs and released a belt of fire, the orange-red inferno lighting up the night...and catching the dry underbrush. The fire grew now without consuming Orchid's breath and she panted hard, vision swimming as she held herself up with one clawed hand. The harsh crackling of the wildfire filled her ears, along with Dracula's voice again, but she wasn't afraid. The fire would burn the vampire if he came anywhere close to it, but it wouldn't hurt her. Her skin, while not entirely scaled, was mostly fireproof. She hadn't enjoyed learning that spur-of-the-moment in the Triwizard Tournament as the mother Horntail, in a panic, tried to eliminate her threat with fire, but she thanked Merlin for it as it saved her life time after time.

She screeched in panic, wings flaring in alarm, as small, sharp claws dug into her shoulders, clinging to the cloak, shirt, and flesh alike. Her eyes narrowed against the fire, trying to adjust to the light and dark simultaneously, and she just barely saw the large bat that was hauling her into the air before its - _his -_ center of grip prevented her from craning around. She hissed and struggled the entire time she was in the air, trying to dredge up enough fire to make more than a smoky puff of air, but her lungs ached and refused to hold the plasma for any substantial time.

She tried to free herself by flapping her wings several times, but besides hitting the bat weakly it did nothing. Lashing out with her tail was her next defense - for all the good it did her. Yes, the appendage was long and normally flexible, but it was an extension of her spine and wasn't _nearly_ as bendy when she tried to curve it backwards. She swatted at her own calves in annoyance, the ridge of bony spikes raking harshly against her skin and scales.

For all intents and purposes, she was completely helpless. She...she'd failed. There hadn't even been any real confrontation! She'd thought too much of herself and now she was being carted through the air like a kitten. _I should have listened, Perce...I should've let you come with me._

* * *

Drac had to beat his wings very hard to stay airborne. It wasn't that the new monster was _heavy,_ per say, but that she was _strong._ He could feel muscles coil and jump in a hundred different ways as she tried to worm her way free, flapping her own wings with unexpected ferocity, and he was sure that, had she been able to bend it far enough, her tail would have knocked him clear out of the sky. After actually being around her for a time, he could see that she wasn't _that_ new to being a monster. She had a few years of experience under her belt, and her claws and teeth were kept sharp.

The ancient vampire glanced down at her as she took a breather from her incessant struggles, a few of the muscles in her back relaxing as she let herself slump down. He hadn't expected to see her when he set out. Well, he expected to find a new monster, but not one like her. She looked slightly more on the human side than most, with pale skin, five fingered hands, and her normal, though scarred, face, for the most part. He almost could have thought she _was_ human, in a costume, maybe, except for her legs. He'd winced in sympathy at the sight. She'd either gone through a painful ordeal or a number of awkward growth spurts for her legs to end up like that.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the hotel came into sight. The woman was resuming her fight now, and he sped up a little, muttering under his breath at the exertion, when a small, warning hiss sprang into existence. He recognized it from the forest easily enough - it was the hiss that foreshadowed fire, bringing with it the heavy, cloying scent of smoke and soot. He didn't know what the story behind the fire-breathing was, whether it was intentional or triggered by alarm - he didn't know this monster's story yet, so it could have very well been the latter. Whatever the case, he knew he needed to get her inside and to safety before she let loose again.

He grunted, releasing his hold on her as they flew through the window of the room he knew Frank stayed in. His and Eunice's attitudes had a chance to calm her down, but they didn't seem to be there just yet. She hit the floor and rolled over once, her wings stopping her from moving too far. Dracula transformed back into his human form and watched her guardedly. He remembered meeting Murray for the first time - namely being buried in a sudden sandstorm - and it was apparent that the woman was going to be similar. Hopefully she wouldn't burn the hotel to the ground with her fire breath.

She got to her feet slowly, unsteadily, her wings and tail moving subconsciously to support her. Again, she moved like she was used to her form. Dracula circled around the side of the room, carefully measuring his movements in case she had a full set of instincts to go with her appearance. He froze in shock, however, when he found himself being held at...stickpoint?

The woman was holding a longish stick of dark wood, not sharp enough to even be vaguely harmful and polished until the wood shone with a glossy finish. Her glowing eyes were narrowed as she glared at him, tracking his movements with the stick like it was one of the humans' guns. He regarded her warily now - was she mentally insane, or had she somehow learned to channel a particular ability through the stick?

"You're Dracula." It was a blunt statement, spoken with venom and blame. Drac blinked, keeping half an eye on the stick as he met the woman's gaze fully for the first time. Blue eyes met glowing green, and before he could blurt out anything vaguely resembling a word, light flashed suddenly across his vision, gentle and welcoming at first, pinkish, and then a brutal blood red, throwing him flat on his back with no mercy. He felt his limbs being bound in place, despite the fact that the new monster stood on the other side of the room and had barely moved.

He had been scared from the moment he felt the restraints, but panic truly set in when the woman took hold of the end of her tail, gently twisting a spike up and around until the bone resembled a knife protruding from the scales. Her tail swished around her feet lazily, the spike-knife clattering across the stone floor with a sound like one of the wolf pups running, their claws hitting the floor in a fast drumming. She approached him then, seeming to relish every fatal step, and stood sideways a short ways away from him. Her tail lifted into the air and its muscles writhed as it twisted into position. Just one quick move, and it would drive straight through his heart.

"Drac! Hey, buddy, Griffin said you were going to meet a newbie, and I saw you fly back. Did you get the - _what the-"_ Dracula had never been happier to see Frank in his very long life. The other monster was huge and imposing, almost twice the size of the woman, and she skittered away from her prey as the newcomer entered the room. Her wings flared in a similar display to what she'd shown in the forest, the same growl rumbling from her throat.

This time, there was no hesitation. What Frank couldn't handle about the new monster was subdued by the help that came running at the sound of a fight. Eunice had arrived shortly after Frank, and began shouting for the witches when she noticed the infallible Count laying prone on the floor. Soon, he was free again, though shaken, and watching with mixed feelings as the (now unconscious) woman was carried away to be put in a secure room until she woke, and then…

Even Dracula had no idea what he was going to do with the would-be assassin.


End file.
